halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shepard-G127's Journal
During his lifetime Spartan-G127 was known to keep an on going journal since he was inducted into Gamma Company. The entries took many forms, including a hand written one from his early days in conscription and his inbuilt helmet camera during the battle of earth. Early on he used to use the journal as a way to find someone to talk to, especially during the early months of training. Soon after it became a habit and his entries turned from simple things that had happened that day to introspective looks at himself and larger events that were happening around him, however it would always be reserved as a place for him to write his unspoken feelings and fears. A few years after Shepard finally disappeared during REDACTEDSadly not everything can get past ONI's eyes a compilation of Shepard's journal entries were found in a hidden extranet file. The compilation, which was able to avoid any kind of censorship by ONI or the UNSC, was found by various extranet users were led to the file by clues left by an unknown cyber entity that was referred to as The Pale Kestrl'''My dear fellow, have we met before?. The compilation was soon distributed across the net, leaving it nearly impossible for ONI to track down each copy. And any attempts to follow up the mysterious clue giver were left with dead ends. The compilation, named '''Shepard's Journal, Beneath the Armour, was initially very popular but was soon out classed by officially published memoirs such as Behind the Visor and My Metal Skin. However the compilation became known for providing one of the only true ways to look through the eyes of a spartan. Entries Conscription to Graduation= Entry 1 If found this book after the navy man came to see me, I forgot I'd brought it with me after I got taken away, I think Dad gave it to me. This feels silly. It's not like anyone's going to see this, just me. But I'm also really scared. That navy man, he came to talk to me. Just me I think. I thought for a bit that they had found Dad, but then he asked me if something else and I knew they hadn't. I can't remember everything he asked me but one of the things he asked was about getting even with the monsters that made me come here, and that killed Dad. I tried to get angry, like super angry. And I did, just thinking about what they did made me really mad. The navy man seemed to like that, said that if I really wanted to fight the monsters he could take me somewhere they could train me to kill then. I asked if I was going to be like the Green Knights, the ones Dad and the others used to talk about on the base. He said yes, and that made me happy. He left after that, said he'd be back to pick me up and take me to the place where i'd become a Knight. But now he's gone, i'm really scared. I really want to be a Knight, but I don't know if i'm good enough to be one. The soliders back at the base used to tell me story's about them. One said that he'd seen a Knight jump from a the top of a house into a pack of monsters, didn't even think about it, he just jumped and won. And another one said he saw two Knights fight another pack of the big monsters, the ones that looked like big lizards and glowing swords, he said the Knights took the swords from the monsters and beat them back with them. I want to be like that, be as strong as the monsters. Because if I am that strong then I can stop them from taking anyone else away from their homes. I can stop them from doing all the nasty things they did to my home. Dad always said that I could do anything if I tried hard enough. That's it, i'll do it for Dad. He'd want me to do prove I could do it. I wonder if Mum would have wanted me to do it, I think she would. I just hope I can do it. Entry 2 The Navy Man came back for me the next day. I asked how long it would take to get to where he wanted me to go and he said that i'd be asleep for most of it. Now i'm actually getting ready to go into one of those cryo pod things. Dad told me about them. He said it was like taking a really long sleep, but your standing up and it's cold. Now i'm looking at one and I don't think it'll be like that at all. Another Navy Man came and told me that i'd have to eat this weird paste stuff while i'm in the pod. It smells really bad and the pod looks really really cold. And i'm scared again. I don't think it's about the pod, but that pod looks scary too. I think i'm scared that i'm not good enough again. The Navy Man that picked me up said the training was going to be really tough, he said that it was going to be dangerous and they were going to push me really really hard. It feels like when I was back with Dad, and he wanted me to do running. I wanted to do it, but I got to the track and I got scared because all the others kids looked like they were better than me and it made me nervous. I feel the same way now and I've not even seen the others yet. I wonder if they are thinking like me, I wonder if they are as worried as I am. I don't think so. Entry 3 I'm finally here, the place where the Navy Man's been taking me. The place where I'm going to be trained to be a Knight. Today was scary crazy I don't know how to say it. The first thing that happened when we got down on the planet, I think the man called it Onyx or something, was we were pushed out into a field and told to stand there. And then a few seconds later a Knight appeared. Right in front of me, I was at the front and he was right there, he looked at me. He was amazing, I tried to walk up and touch him but one of the navy men grabbed me. He was amazing. He told us some stuff, about how we were going to be the best soldiers ever. But we couldn't all be that good. And then suddenly I was being pushed back into a ship again and I was flying up. One of the navy men gave me this big backpack, he said it was a parachute. Then we stopped going up and the man opened the door and said we had to jump out. I was really scared, it was really high and I just kept thinking about hitting the ground from all the way up here. So we all started to jump and then it was my turn. I get really scared and I couldn't jump, the navy man was yelling at me to go and the other kids were shouting. And then suddenly, I heard it. I heard Dad. He said something, I can't remember what now, but it made the fear go away and I jumped. And then I was falling, falling down to the ground. It was actually really fun, in a scary way. I think I might have pee'd myself but I don't remember. And then I pulled the handle and I glided to the ground. I got stuck under the sheet thing and while I was trying to get out another kid came over and helped me out of it. He's called Lance. He said I looked silly and I laughed and said thank you for helping me get out of sheet. We started talking about stuff, about where we were from and stuff. But we didn't talk for long, a navy man came over a got us and took us back to the camp. After that, we were taken to get some food, me and Lance stayed together, and then we were taking to our bunks. We're all sleeping in this big room, the beds are ok. I'm glad I am finally here, and hearing my dad help me made me feel a lot better. A lot of the scared thoughts I had are still there, but that Knight said we were all chosen for a reason. I think I can do it. |-| Battle of Earth= |-| Post War= Notes